Dinner with Dent
by Shamefaced Shambles
Summary: Okay this was requested by LoOkYiTsSpAm, who requested the pairing Bruce/Harry I shall warn that there is a sex scene.


Okay hi there, Merry Christmas to you all, especially to you LoOkYiTsSpAm since you were the one that requested this :). LoOkYiTsSpAm requested a Batman/ Harry Potter crossover with the pairing Bruce/Harry (om nom nom). So I hope you all enjoy reading as I thoroughly enjoyed writing it :D

Onwards to the Plot!

OH JA BEFORE I FORGET, SEX SCENE DOWN THERE. I HAVE WARNED YOU. YOU'LL PROBABLY BE ABLE TO TELL WHEN IT'S COMING UP.

Dinner With Dent

"I believe in Harvey Dent", was all that was said as champagne glasses clinked delicately as Rachel Dawes looked happily over at her lover. Harvey smiled at Rachel contently, a smidgen of embarrassment coating his features as he glanced discreetly around the room.

Harvey clasped Rachel's hand with his own, his thumb grazing gently against her knuckles, he looked into her eyes, in such a loving stare that Rachel had to look away.

What was meant to be a brief glance away from her lover, turned into a full out stare as she saw a very recognisable face enter. Bruce Wayne, the "Prince of Gotham". Bruce had a smile on his face, a gentle smile that surprised Rachel. Rachel had not seen such a smile with that amount of sincerity since the night of his parents deaths. His smiles had, after that day, always been slightly sharper even to herself they had a hidden resentment within them.

Rachel followed the direction of Bruce's stare, desperate to know who or what made him smile so happily. Her gaze led to a small man, whom wasn't particularly small just dwarfed when standing next to the towering mass of Bruce. Rachel then noticed that Bruce had his arm firmly wrapped around the other man's waist. Rachel startled visibly.

Harvey looked at Rachel worriedly, squeezing her hand comfortingly and thus gaining her attention. Rachel looked over at Harvey, licking her lips nervously and clearing her throat from the sudden dryness. "What's wrong?", the soothing voice of her lover asked. Rachel bit her lip gently and cocked her head in the direction of the table that Bruce and the unknown man now sat.

Harvey turned to see the two men, neither having a noticeable lack of space between them. He looked back at Rachel as she twisted her napkin in her hand. "Isn't that your old friend Bruce?" he asked, smiling encouragingly to her. Rachel cleared her throat once again. Turning back to look at the two men she said "Yes, yes it is. But who is that other man?" She asked more to herself than to Harvey.

Rachel continued to watch Bruce and his company through confused eyes. The other man had whispered something into Bruce's ear in a passionate manner, and Bruce chuckled lowly looking at the man in an indescribable way. Rachel blushed hotly, mortified over her lack of grace and unabashed spying on her friend. Harvey chuckled at Rachel and took her hand, "Shall we go find out?" without waiting for an answer, Harvey gently dragged Rachel towards the table.

***SPACE***

Bruce Wayne had his arm wrapped firmly around the waist of his love, Harry Potter. They had met under, what could be called, unpleasant circumstances. Harry was working as a secretary to the CEO of a British company that had ties with Wayne Enterprises, a Mr. Duncan Pearce who was known in the business world for his totalitarian methods of running his company.

And due to Wayne Enterprises continuous annual growth over the past 10 years, Pearce saw fit to arrange a meeting between himself and Bruce. In a bid to up his standing in the business world through a stronger collaboration between the two companies or possibly even marriage. Pearce along with Harry and his oldest daughter Marie flew to Gotham. When Bruce met Pearce he was exactly how he imagined, a stout man with a bulbous, red face and bristling moustache. His daughter, although her perfectly trim waist, was much the same. Her face seemed painted red, giving her face an almost swollen look and her eyes were beady, much like a rats. All and all the entourage was not the most attractive he had ever seen. However he had yet to meet Harry.

Later that day as Bruce had separated briefly from the Pearce's, he had been bumped into rather suddenly. Hot coffee stained right through his shirt and burned his chest as a panting figure lay motionless on top of him. The motionless figure the sprung into action, apologizing profusely, without looking up to the face of whom he was speaking to. Before fleeing swiftly in the direction of the boardroom. Bruce sighed.

An hour later, Bruce was in the boardroom, clad in a new suit. He sat down at the end of the table and looked up at the occupants. It was then that he noticed Pearce seemingly harassing his secretary. The secretary looked strangely familiar, but Bruce shrugged it off. The meeting commenced with a slight rabble. Pearce was oddly silent throughout the meeting, and a disgusting sneer-smile spread his cheeks grotesquely.

Bruce silently watched Pearce and his secretary, the man was quivering in his seat, his teeth visibly clenched and an intense glare directed at the table. Pearce however smirked cruelly at the man before whispering in the man's ear. He shivered, and Bruce had seen quite enough.

"Mr. Pearce," the entire room went silent and Pearce looked at Bruce smiling, if that is what his expression could be called. "I suggest you keep your hands to yourself and that the continuation of your harassment will call for extreme measures." The secretary looked thankful in Bruce's direction whilst Pearce's face lost all colour.

It was with that, that Bruce met Harry and a friendship developed into something more.

*** SPACE ***

Bruce, with his arm around Harry's waist, escorted him to the table. Harry was leaning ever so slightly into Bruce, his head barely reaching his shoulder. Bruce pulled out Harry's chair before he himself seated. Harry chuckled, but he had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching him. Bruce brushed Harry's dark hair back from his face, his fingers lightly tracing the outline of his scar.

Harry leaned in, his eyelids lowered, whispered "Tonight's the night Bruce". Harry's eyes sparkled happily a smile eternally etched on his red lips. Bruce moaned ever so slightly.

"Bruce Wayne?" he heard, Bruce had never wanted to whack his head against the wall as much as he did in that moment. Bruce looked through the corner of his eyes before smiling at the man who had interrupted the moment.

"Well if it isn't Harvey Dent." said Bruce, noticing his old friend Rachel in the background looking at Harry with a confused look in her eyes. Bruce smiled. "And it's lovely to see you Rachel."

She nodded at Bruce, opening her mouth to say something but deciding not to. Harvey shook Bruce's hand with enthusiasm. Harvey turned and looked at Harry with a charming grin, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr . . ." he indicated with his hands.

Harry chuckled under his breath and said with a grin "Potter, Harry Potter it's nice to meet you Harvey"

Harvey grinned before shaking Harry's hand with the same amount of enthusiasm, "Harry an honour to meet you. I've heard of your work back in Britain" Harry looked pleasntley surprised, and smiled invitingly. "Well, Mr. Dent I have to say your cleaning up of Gotham has certainly brought hope to many." Harvey looked flattered.

"Well I can't take all of the credit, The Batman has had a very large influence on the improvements in Gotham" Harry looked at Bruce from the corner of his eye, his lip twitching, this action did not go unnoticed by Rachel.

"I'd have to agree with you there Harvey, but Gotham doesn't just need a vigilante they need a politician. One day The Batman will hang up his mask and then who will there be?" Despite his words Harry's hand found Bruce's under the table and clenched it in a painful grip.

Bruce however did not notice this, all he was aware of was the charming smiles that Harvey sent towards his Harry. All noise was drowned out into a buzz and his eyes and lips tightened into an angry scowl. Rachel glanced at Bruce worriedly. Suddenly Bruce smiled and looked at Harvey "I apologize for the interruption but me and Harry must be going" He tugged at Harry's hand, dragging him up "It was a pleasure seeing you Rachel, and Harvey after hearing what you have said tonight I will be throwing you a fund-raiser"

Harvey opened his mouth to protest but Bruce silenced him with a stare, he turned back to Harry who was looking at Bruce in bewilderment and smiled. Bruce started walking towards the door, Harry quickly bid his farewell to the two before quickly walking after his lover.

The car ride home was silent, the atmosphere tense as Bruce clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and Harry looked out of the window. Inside the penthouse as the door clicked closed Harry turned to Bruce "What the HELL was that all about Bruce!" He exclaimed hotly, "We were having a conversation!" Bruce did not speak, his eyes were dark before he grabbed Harry's wrist and slammed him into the wall. Harry gasped at the sudden pain, and Bruce trapped him there his arms over Harry's head and his head lowered.

"You didn't see the way he was looking at you" Bruce's voice was rough, deep and terrifying if you weren't Harry Potter. Harry looked at Bruce, "He smiled at me Bruce, what people can't smile at me without your permission?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

In a terrifying expression Bruce looked out from under lowered eye-lashes, his features barely visible in the darkness of the room "No." His voice went even lower, even coarser.

"You don't cont-" Harry was cut off as Bruce grabbed his wrists and held them above his head and crushing his lips in a violently passionate kiss.

Harry moaned as Bruce bit his lips, arching into his lover. His hips rocking as he felt the other man's arousal. Bruce broke the kiss, a trail of saliva dripping down Harry's chin. Bruce growled possessively, Harry arched his neck and Bruce attacked it savagely. Harry gripped Bruce's hair tightly, Bruce slowly undressing Harry. Bruce pulled away from Harry's neck licking the mark he just made and growled again "You're mine Harry".

Bruce lifted Harry just under the knees and spread his legs, sliding between them. Bruce teased Harry's entrance, Harry quivering "Just do it Bruce" he growled. Bruce smirked, before entering Harry with a single powerful thrust. Harry bit his lip painfully, containing his whine. Bruce stayed in position, waiting for his lover's signal to continue. Harry soon gave a gasping breath before nodding at Bruce. Bruce slowly began thrusting, containing his wish to let loose.

Harry dragged Bruce into a powerful kiss, his hips rocking with the movement of Bruce. Harry's hips slowly started moving faster, Bruce pumping faster alongside him. Harry broke from the kiss, a loud moan erupting from his lips as Bruce's pace became even more erratic. In a sudden moment Harry exploded, constricting himself against Bruce as he continued before he soon afterwards came with a deafening groan.

Bruce then burrowed his face into Harry's neck taking in the scent of his lover. Harry panting from his orgasm said breathlessly "I'm still mad at you, you know". Bruce chuckled and Harry swatted him on the head.

"Ow" whined Bruce. Harry looked at Bruce derisively.

"Oh suck it up you, think of me and my poor arse. I'll be walking funny all week thanks to you" Bruce chuckled again, Harry swatted him even harder. "Ow"

OKAY THEN -cough- Hope you enjoyed it -nervous giggle-, I quite enjoyed writing the sex scene. I hope you like it, and I can't wait to hear what you think about it :D

Okay off to my next request.


End file.
